roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay: The Old World (Free to join)
In the Old World of Mobius great battles rage on as various races compete for supremacy and prepare for the End Times. Your character joins one of these armies and fights to dominate all other races in this Warhammer inspired fantasy story. Legends speak of the End Times. The age where the Old World will fall and Mobius's mightiest of heroes will be face against the Primordial Foe. Rumors and myth has it that such times will be upon the Medieval period of Mobius and the various kingdoms and races must ban together to combat the Forces or Chaos, otherwise all will be lost. It will take Mobius's most mighty of heroes to face the Ruinous Powers. Races: The Empire: Your Medieval Renaissance like human faction. They're the closest to your normal fantasy human army and allow mages and auxiliaries into their forces.Mobians would be welcomed as auxiliaries or civilians. Dwarfs A very tricky race to be in as a Mobian, but you would feel around the same stature. Dwarf characters are for those who like the latest technology, like a good old Scottish/Irish like theme, (or German), and want to be around other 'stunties' who will make them feel better. Greenskins WAAGH! Dey's a mix of Orcs, Goblins, spiders, trolls, and other fantasy monsters. The Greenskins only expect strength and if yer Mobian joins they betta be able to fight! (Note: They're your 'horde' like faction) The Vampire Counts Good evening, children of the night! The forces of the restless undead are lead by an aristocracy of vampires known as the Vampire Counts. Your Mobian would have to either dwell into the supernatural dark necromancy arts, or be undead. However, you're really powerful if you're not a mindless zombie! :D Brettonia Is chivalry and honor valued above all to your character? Do you like to ride a steed or act like a French or English knight? Well, this is the race for you! Chaos Ah, the Forces of Chaos. Always causing trouble, always are Chaotic Evil. Always are really powerful with all their gifts from the Dark Gods! Chaos is a very powerful and mystical faction, one that is filled with fallen heroes, the mightiest of warriors, and all sort of daemonic influence! Join this faction to bring glory to the Dark Gods! Skaven Is your Mobian a rat who likes technology? The Skaven are just as advanced, if not more advanced with than the Dwarfs in steampunk tech, but they're also backstabby to each other. Beastmen Want to be edgy and chaotic, without your character becoming demonic? Do you like to unleash your wild side and go beast on anyone who dares makes fun of your Mobian's animal instincts? Well, the beastmen are for you! Wood Elves They're your standard hippy, arrow flinging, nature loving, vegan elves with all the treants, deer Calvary, and flyers you can imagine. If you want a character to be in tuned with nature, than the Wold Elves maybe right for them. Rules: *This roleplay is going by rules found in Warhammer Fantasy, but on Mobius. *Standard roleplaying rules apply. *Just because your character picks a race, doesn't mean they can't interact with other races. I will work with people to make a good setting to merge. *The world is set in around Medieval Renaissance times. Meaning gunpowder matchlock guns and cannonballs are state of the art technology. Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) Involved Characters: